


Be(e) Sweet

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bees, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Yasha The Bee Whisperer, literally the sweetest thing, puns, the fluffiest fluff that ever did fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: It had seemed like a good idea at the time.Well okay, it hadn’t, not really, but it had been nearly a week on the road and all of Jester’s pastries had either been eaten or had gone stale enough that the tiefling had given them to Nott, who wasn’t picky about food and could use the tarts for one of her spells on top of that. Jester’s supply of candy had run out soon after, and there hadn’t been anything sweet to eat for days. Which meant when Jester and Beau had found a beehive high up in an old tree near where the group had stopped to rest, there had been really only one thing Beau could do.





	Be(e) Sweet

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Well okay, it hadn’t, not really, but it had been nearly a week on the road and all of Jester’s pastries had either been eaten or had gone stale enough that the tiefling had given them to Nott, who wasn’t picky about food and could use the tarts for one of her spells on top of that. Jester’s supply of candy had run out soon after, and there hadn’t been anything sweet to eat for _days._ Which meant when Jester and Beau had found a beehive high up in an old tree near where the group had stopped to rest, there had been really only one thing Beau could do.

“Ow! Ow, ow, ow, godsdamn it!” Beau swore as she got stung again. She had about half her arm in the hollow of the tree where the bees had made their home, and the bees were not at all pleased about the intrusion. Beau had hoped since it was early fall that the bees would be sleepy and slow and she’d be able to just reach in and grab some honeycomb for her girlfriend with no problems whatsoever and it’d be all impressive and shit. Plus, she was tough, she could handle a few bee stings. She flinched as she got stung again, wobbling as she stood on Jester’s shoulders. “Fuck!”

“Beau?” Jester called up. “Maybe you should get down? It sounds like things are going badly up there.”

“Nah, I totally got this!” Beau called back. She leaned forward a little further, her fingertips just scraping the honeycomb, honey dripping over her fingers. “C’mon you bastards,” she muttered. “I just want a little bit of honey. You have plenty!” She pressed herself harder against the bark of the tree, fingers straining. If she could just dig out a decent sized piece of honeycomb for Jester, the burning pain in her arm and hand from the bee stings would be worth it.

“What are you two doing?” Yasha’s voice was the soft rumble of thunder against distant mountains.

Beau heard Jester squeak in surprise as she was startled, and felt the tiefling’s grip on her ankles loosen at the same time a bee landed on the end of Beau’s nose. Beau yelled and flinched, felt herself falling backward, tried to regain her balance and instead overcompensated, so she smacked into the tree and _then_ fell. On the plus side, she had fallen into Yasha’s arms. On the minus side, she had nothing to show for all her efforts and she was bruised, stung, and a bit sticky, not to mention her pride was wounded as well. She tried to cover her pain with a smile. “Are you going to charge me five gold for this?”

Yasha groaned slightly before leaning down and giving Beau a quick kiss. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Beau said as Jester came over and laid a hand on Beau’s arm. Jester’s healing magic felt like cool water flowing over her, relieving the burning pain of the stings. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” Jester said brightly as Yasha put Beau back on her feet. Jester’s hand was sticky with the few drips of honey that had been on Beau’s arm, and she licked her fingers clean with a smile. “It’s the least I can do! You tried very, very hard!” She gave Beau a kiss that would have been sweet even without the honey, then stood up on tiptoe to kiss Yasha.

Beau glared up at the hollow of the trees where the bees were nesting, their angry buzzing audible from where she was standing. She licked the few drips of honey that were on her hands off in an absent minded way. “Damn it, I really wanted that to work.”

“It’s okay, Beau, it was sweet of you to try.” Jester giggled. “Get it? Sweet?”

“Heh, yeah. Good one.” Beau sighed. “Anyone got any ideas, or should we just say fuck it all?”

Yasha looked up at the bees thoughtfully. “I could try something, if you can boost me up there,” she finally said softly.

“My shoulders kinda hurt from holding up Beau,” Jester said. “But maybe if Beau helped me?”

Which was how Beau and Jester ended up standing at the bottom of the tree together with Yasha’s feet on their shoulders, and even with both of them working together it was a bit of a strain.

“Can you see what she’s doing up there?” Jester asked after a minute.

“I can’t,” Beau said, looking up again as her knees started to shake. That’s what she got for working out her arms more than her legs. “It sounds like she’s talking to the bees though. Or singing?” Maybe Yasha was talking to the bees in Celestial. Did bees understand Celestial? The bees didn’t sound angry anymore, so whatever it was seemed to be working.

“Yasha!” Jester called up. “I love you, but you are very heavy with muscles which is great when we’re trying to kill things but not so great at the moment, so maybe—“

“All set!” Yasha called out. She sounded pleased.

“Oh thank gods,” Beau said, kneeling down so fast that for a moment Yasha was lopsided before she stepped down off of Beau and Jester’s shoulders. Beau turned around.

Yasha was holding a chunk of honeycomb just a little bit larger than her fist (which was not small), and honey dripped down her arm in golden trails as bees crawled in her hair. It was a striking image, but then, Beau always thought Yasha looked hot, regardless of circumstance. Yasha looked like a forest spirit, the kind who would totally kill your ass for chopping down an sacred tree or killing a deer favored by the gods or something.

“Can someone without honey on their hands get the bees _out_ of my hair, please? They are buzzing in my ears and it is upsetting.”

Both Jester and Beau moved forward quickly and within a few moments the bees were free and the three of them were sitting on the grass, Yasha in the middle with Beau leaning against one side and Jester leaning against the other. The honeycomb had been divided up as equally as could be managed and Jester was enjoying hers with sounds that were making Yasha blush faintly, which made Beau chuckle.

“This is the _best_ ,” Jester said happily. “Best day, best girlfriends, best everything!”

Now Beau was blushing. For a moment she wished that she could somehow go back in time and tell her fifteen year old self that there would be a day where she would be sitting with two people whom she loved and who loved her back, and that everything wasn’t going to suck forever. Though herself at fifteen had been such an asshole that she probably would have punched current Beau in the face, so maybe that wouldn’t work out so well.

“Hey,” Yasha said softly. “You look like you’re having serious thoughts in there.” She pulled Beau a little bit closer. “Do you want to know the secret to not having bees sting you?”

“Hells yes!” Beau said. “What were you saying to them? Was that Celestial?”

“Well yes,” Yasha said. “But that’s not the secret. All you have to do is—“ Yasha took a deep breath and licked her lips nervously. “All you have to do is _bee_ sweet.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Beau leaned around Yasha to look at Jester. The tiefling was grinning so hard she nearly looked like a manticore. “You are the worst influence,” Beau said dryly.

“I am the _best_ influence! Yasha, I’m so proud!” Jester giggled as she hugged Yasha. “Was that your first pun ever?”

“I think so,” Yasha said, smiling a little.

Beau found herself chuckling in spite of herself. “All right, I’ll admit that was pretty good. But if Jester gets to teach you about puns then _I_ get to teach you about sexual innuendos.”

“But I’m so good at those!” Jester protested.

“Wait, why do you assume I don’t know about sexual innuendos?” Yasha asked. “I’d been traveling with _Molly_ before I ever met you two.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent seeing who could come up an innuendo so bad that it would make the others blush, the contest punctuated by honey sweetened kisses. In the end, no one won, or everyone did, and Beau had to agree with Jester, it really was the best day.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about originally because I had the image of Yasha with her arm in a tree trying to get honey for Jester. Then it was Beau up in the tree, so I decided both. Both is good.
> 
> I think my brain was trying to compensate for last episode's angst with this fic. On a related note, I have angst brewing. Because of course I do.
> 
> I'm angel-ascending over on Tumblr if y'all want to drop by and say hi!


End file.
